


ЗВЁЗДНАЯ ДАТА 308649.48

by ostrouhiy



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-19
Updated: 2015-07-19
Packaged: 2018-04-10 03:26:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4375370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ostrouhiy/pseuds/ostrouhiy





	ЗВЁЗДНАЯ ДАТА 308649.48

Теперь, когда после его назначения на Энтерпрайз прошло уже несколько месяцев и их первая, обернувшаяся самым большим потрясением в его пока ещё недолгой жизни миссия осталась позади, Спок не мог не думать о том, что ждёт его в будущем - среди тысяч, миллиардов звёзд в огромном неизведанном пространстве глубокого космоса. После разрушения Вулкана его "домом" стал корабль, а единственной родиной - далёкая сейчас Земля; после смерти матери и затворничества отца, "семьёй" стали члены экипажа. Среди них он нашёл поддержку, заработал искреннее уважение, всего несколько месяцев, но Спок чувствовал, насколько изменилось его восприятие, изменился он сам. И всё же, несмотря на вновь обретённое чувство уверенности в собственных силах, в своих действиях, кое-что всё же вызывало беспокойство. Или, сказать вернее, кое-кто. Спок помнил их первую встречу на слушании в Академии. Они оба стояли за трибунами перед лицом адмирала и других членов командования, а за спиной сидели студенты - все взгляды были устремлены на них двоих, а сам Спок, к собственному удивлению, не мог отвести глаз от оппонирующего ему кадета. Джеймс Кирк, посмевший совершить столь нелепую, просто немыслимую дерзость. Тогда ещё Спок не знал, насколько изменит эта встреча его жизнь, и не мог знать. Но что-то в этом кадете подтолкнуло его самого ответить дерзостью на дерзость, кольнуть в слабое место - болезненные воспоминания Кирка об отце, задеть его самолюбие. Спок не раз потом задавался вопросом, почему он это сделал, ведь не было никаких причин для перехода на личности, и тем не менее тогда это казалось таким естественным... Спок помнил до мельчайших подробностей, как менялось выражение на таком живом, подвижном лице человека, как он сжимал зубы, чтобы только в открытую не нахамить старшему по званию, как желваки ходили на его лице под кожей, каменели даже внешне от напряжения плечи, как темнели яркие, небесного цвета глаза. Спок ни у кого не видел таких глаз прежде. Ему доставляло невыразимое удовольствие быть тем, кто вызывал все эти эмоции у Кирка, тогда он считал, что будет правильным проучить, преподать урок зарвавшемуся студенту. Он ощущал собственное превосходство в этом. И не думал, что всё это может значить что-то ещё, что-то более глубокое, зарождающееся внутри него. И, уж разумеется, он ни за что бы не согласился, что каждое его слово, действие или мысль были продиктованы желанием обратить на себя внимание, задержать его на себе как можно дольше. Будь он человеком, его поведение можно было бы сравнить с заигрыванием подростка, дёргающего понравившуюся девчонку за косички. Но Спок не был человеком, как и Кирк совершенно точно не был девчонкой. Сейчас, когда многое осталось позади, когда его разум смог перерасти хотя бы в какой-то мере максималистичность, свойственную вопреки досужему мнению о вулканцах, и им тоже, когда он смог прибегнуть к логике даже в отношении собственных чувств и мотивов... Спок понял слишком многое. Слишком - потому что осознав своё подсознательное влечение к человеку, к Джиму, своему капитану и другу, осознав положение в котором оказался, будучи связанным узами дружбы с человеком, которого любил, и, в свою очередь, состоя в романтических отношениях с девушкой, с которой предпочёл бы дружбу, он не знал, что с этим делать.


End file.
